


i wanna put on a cute dress and slay all my enemies

by Seito



Series: Walk Beside Me [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloud Flames, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Post-Future Arc, TYL!Kyouko, TYL!Xanxus - Freeform, Ten Years Later, Varia!Kyouko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Sasagawa Kyoko.”She turned around, giving him her full attention. Her eyes closed, a polite smile on her face, the picture perfect vision of a civilian. “Yes, Xanxus-san?” she said in a soft and gentle tone.Xanxus stared at her, trying to read her. Yet everything he took away screamed nice, gentle, civilian.Weak. He was almost disappointed. But… A different Sasagawa Kyoko flashed in his mind and this was his leap of faith.“Are you a Cloud?” Xanxus asked.Sasagawa Kyoko is a Cloud. A strong Cloud. The strongest Cloud he had ever seen. Xanxus has never wanted an Element so badly before.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko & Xanxus
Series: Walk Beside Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/491080
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	i wanna put on a cute dress and slay all my enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> Cloud Day - Ten Year Later
> 
> This is set in my "We Weren't Born to Follow AU" you don't know need to read that fic to understand this one. All you need to know is in wwbtf!Kyoko is a bloodthirsty Cloud who is on par with strength with Hibari. When she (and the others) were dragged into the future arc, she left a big first impression on Xanxus. So yes, this is wwbtf's post-future arc after the wwbtf!kids go home, a little look in what happened after they left.

_**Not So Different (Ch 42 of 'We Weren't Born to Follow')**_

_“Why can’t your counterpart be like this?” Xanxus asked._

_Across from him, Kyoko bared her teeth, sweat rolling down her face. He had to admit, for trash, she was good. Not good enough to beat him, but good for her age. She was every bit vicious like a Cloud, relentless and refusing to budge an inch._

_He knew the one from this dimension wasn’t like this. Too soft and undoubtedly a civilian. Gentle, weak._

_But this Kyoko was different. She was as bloodthirsty as Bel, explosive in power like he was, cunning like Squalo. All the good traits to have. He would have snatched her up years ago if she was like this._

_His words just relit the fire burning in her eyes. Her Cloud Flames swell, pressure building. “Trust me,” she snarled. “The only reason she isn’t like this is because you aren’t giving her a **chance.** ”_

_He would see about this. If the Sasagawa Kyoko from this dimension was even half the Cloud as this one, he might have finally found his Cloud._

-.-.-

“Sasagawa Kyoko.”

She turned around, giving him her full attention. Her eyes closed, a polite smile on her face, the picture perfect vision of a civilian. “Yes, Xanxus-san?” she said in a soft and gentle tone.

Xanxus stared at her, trying to read her. Yet everything he took away screamed nice, gentle, civilian. _Weak_. He was almost disappointed. But… A different Sasagawa Kyoko flashed in his mind and this was his leap of faith.

“Are you a Cloud?” Xanxus asked.

She rapidly blinked at him, surprised by his question. It quickly faded, and that same closed eye smile took its place. “I’m afraid I don’t have Flames,” she said.

Xanxus’ narrowed his eyes. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. “Then would you like to learn?” he asked. He paused for a brief moment, knowing how Tsuna was going to react. “And because fucking baby boss is going to freak out otherwise, I am not a easy teacher. You will bleed, curse, and suffer, but you will walk away stronger.”

This time, her brown eyes opened and Xanxus caught the glimpse of the bloodlust reflected in them. He grinned. So she did have fangs after all.

“Hmm,” Kyoko said. Her voice was still airy and polite. “Tell me more.”

He would be the one to bring it out her fangs.

-.-.-.-

There was nothing special to write home about Sasagawa Kyoko. She was so sickeningly normal, Xanxus was almost ready to wash his hands of her. She was average in stamina, had enough to keep up with Vongola’s craziness, but nothing like her brother or Hibari. She was average in physical ability, a mix of defensive moves learned from her brother, Tsunayoshi, and Reborn. She was _above_ average in poisons, a side effect of being in the care of Poison Scorpion Bianchi when Kyoko was younger.

However, if there was one thing that Xanxus had to give her, she didn’t fucking understand the concept of staying down.

“Again,” Kyoko said. She wiped the blood from her mouth, hair tousled and falling out of the bun she had put it up in. But her eyes were still clear, still focused. There was an intensity burning bright in them.

Everyone thought her brother was the freak, incapable of stopping. It seemed it was a family trait. Xanxus had thrown her down over fifty times already and all she did was get back up

He grinned, lifting up his guns. His own Sky Flames ignited, condensing down in his next attack. “Then come.”

-.-.-.-

“‘I wanna put on a cute dress and slay all my enemies’,” Fran said.

“What the everloving fuck are you talking about?” Squalo snapped.

Fran pointed to Kyoko. “Reaction image,” he said.

Kyoko weaved under Levi’s umbrella, dancing out of reach of his Lightning Flames. The rest of Levi’s squad was on the ground, unconscious or groaning in pain. Her smile looked almost out of place. Her pink dress fluttered in the wind. The blood spatter on her cheeks, the way the knife Bel had lent her was crimson red and the flashes of Cloud Flames as she duplicated them, driving them into her sparring partners.

It looked like a battlefield. The ground was growing darker in red and other members were running around, pulling the others off the ground.

In two months, Kyoko had learned the finer points of the human body; where she could stab and cause the most pain, where she could hit and they would remain alive. Her Clouds Flames grew in both pressure and depth.

Xanxus hummed in approval as he watched her decimate the Lightning Squad. She still had ways to go, but it was good.

-.-.-.-

“It’s so fucking creepy that you smile like that when you fight,” Squalo said.

“And you’re an impolite cur who doesn’t know how to moderate his volume,” Kyoko sniped back.

“Neither does you fucking brother!” Squalo said.

Kyoko lashed out, her knife glittering in the light. It didn’t reach as Squalo dodged it with ease. But it was enough that a few strands of silver hair floated to the ground.

Squalo stared at the snipped hair strands before unsheathing his sword. “VOI!!! THAT’S FUCKING IT! ATTACCO DI SQUALO!”

Kyoko dodged the attack, jumping high into the air. A playful smile danced on her face. “Sen Sashiki,” she said. Her Cloud Flames burst out, creating a thousand copies of her knife, leaving them hanging in the air.

“And thank you for volunteering to test my newest attack.”

They dropped.

-.-.-.-

“What the fuck did you do Squalo?” Xanxus asked. He just got the report that Squalo would be in the hospital for days. Thousands of lacerations apparently. Just enough that Sun Flames wouldn’t be fast enough to heal them all in one go, according to Lussuria.

“He insulted my brother,” Kyoko said serenely. Her smile didn’t waver.

-.-.-.-

“Do you have anything more… painful?” Kyoko asked. She spun the throwing knife she had borrowed from him. “This is nice for throwing, but it doesn’t cut deep enough.

Bel stared at her for a brief moment before a wide grin spread across his face. “Ushishi. I like the way you think, little cloud.”

He tapped the wall of his room and out slid out an entire armory of knives. The steel gleamed on the different shapes and curves. Each one razor sharp and singing to be used. “Let me teach you all the different variations.”

-.-.-.-

“Xanxus!”

Xanxus braced himself. He knew this conversation was a long time overdue. In fact, the only surprising thing was that it had taken six months for Tsuna to hunt him down to have it.

Tsuna crossed his arms, looking stern. “Kyoko-chan? Why her?” he asked.

Xanxus weighed his words carefully. There were times where he regretted that his Tsunayoshi couldn’t have met the other Tsunayoshi. It would have been a riot and eye opening. Xanxus still pledged his loyalty to this Tsunayoshi, but as his men had often complained, they had been shown a different version of what-ifs and possibilities.

It raked him that the younger kids from another dimension were so strong. Supernovas to the candles that this Tsunayoshi and his Guardians were at at that age.

They could have been _more_.

And Xanxus was determined to drag them there to that level.

He would accept nothing less. Not from Tsunayoshi. Not from himself.

“You didn’t get to see the other Sasagawa Kyoko,” Xanxus finally said. “And this Sasagawa Kyoko is much stronger than you give her credit for.”

Tsuna let out a soft hiss, growing solemn in one swift stroke. He ran a finger over his left hand, over the empty space where the Vongola Ring used to be.

There are many things Byakuran was responsible for, many things that Xanxus hated him for. The snuffing out of Tsunayoshi’s willpower, even for the briefest moments, was enough to send Xanxus on a rampage. It aged Tsunayoshi in a way that left him so deeply exhausted, the kind of exhaustion Xanxus saw in his own father the last few years of his life.

A fucking mess. It was a rock and a hard place and Xanxus could admit he didn’t know what kind of call he would have made in Tsunayoshi’s shoes.

Tsunayoshi’s convoluted plan, faking his death, left scars. Deep scars. Scars that Xanxus wasn’t sure he had entirely forgiven him for. They had hit the lottery by scoring versions of the kids from a dimension where they were actually _stronger_ than what Xanxus remembered them.

Never again. Xanxus would make sure they were strong enough to handle anything, even if another Byakuran was thrown their way.

“She will be fine,” Xanxus said. “We watch our own.” ‘ _She is famiglia’_ went unsaid.

Tsuna looked at him, eyes so heavy with the weight, the fallout of everything. “Take care of her, Xanxus.”

“Did you expect anything less, trash?”

-.-.-.-

They had been dancing around the issue for a year now.

There was no way Kyoko didn’t know. Tsunayoshi wouldn’t have let her walk into this blind and if she didn’t pick up a little of it from before, from watching the same dance that her brother and Tsunayoshi had done, she would have had to be deaf and blind.

But Sasagawa Kyoko was much smarter than that.

Instead, his Flames beckoned, and hers answered, but always flitted just out of reach. A teasing dance of courtship, side stepping each other, chasing and pushing back and forth.

At first, it had been enough. She was still learning, growing stronger. For a woman who started ten years after her brother and friends, she caught up remarkably fast. How Reborn had missed it, how Tsunayoshi missed it, how anyone, even him, missed it, Xanxus didn’t know.

But enough was enough. These days Kyoko held her own against his own officers, against him. Xanxus witnessed the day she had put her brother in his place, stepping out of his protective shadow.

He wanted to know the answer to his question.

“Sasagawa Kyoko, will you be my Cloud?”

She looked at him, the same closed eye smile she had given him when he had first asked was back on her face.

“An answer, trash,” he snapped.

This time, her eyes opened, amusement dancing in them. It quickly faded and that razor sharpness took its place. “Why did you offer to teach me, Xanxus-san?” Kyoko asked mildly.

“You remember the shit that went down with Byakuran and Tsunayoshi’s plan to stop him,” Xanxus said.

Now that he knew how to look for it, the anger in Kyoko’s eyes was easy to see. Perhaps she hadn’t quite forgiven Tsunayoshi yet either.

“Of course,” she said.

“Your younger counterpart was _strong_. Much stronger than you were at that age. The strongest Cloud I had ever seen and I knew only experience was stopping her from outstripping the Hibari Kyoya we know in the present,” Xanxus said. “And when I asked her why you weren’t like her, she threw back that the only reason you weren’t like her was because no one had given you the chance. This was me giving you a chance.”

Kyoko went still, tensing in a way that he knew she was only a hair trigger away from exploding. “And? Did I meet your expectations? Am I as strong as she was?” she asked, every word growing harder, sharper.

There would be no comparison. The power those kids had from that dimension could never be replicated here. However, that meant nothing. “You have already surpassed my expectations,” Xanxus said. “And there’s no comparison between you and her.”

He expected the Cloud Flames. He expected that maybe she was moldable into something. He expected that she would turn him down and return to Tsunayoshi's side. He didn’t expect the easy way she slid into the Varia. He didn’t expect the way she answered his call for harmonization.

Xanxus held out his hand. “I will ask again. Sasagawa Kyoko, will you be my Cloud?”

She took his hand, the last bit of harmonization falling in place. A singing of Sky and Cloud Flames, the last Element to be called home to Xanxus’ harmony. Kyoko placed a light kiss to the back of his hand before smiling. “Of course, Xanxus-sama.”

He grinned. “Then let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's my little murder cloud. Kyoko deserves it all. And yes you probably know that one image I named this fic after haha. It's a tumblr post. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
